katamarifandomcom-20200214-history
Velvet
Velvet is a cousin of the Prince. In Katamari Damacy, she has no legs. From We ♥ Katamari onward, she has legs (excluding Touch my Katamari). It is possible that she is UFO themed. Velvet's Sound Appearances ''Katamari Damacy Where/How to Find: Make a Star 9 - Lining up in the middle of the schoolyard. Size: 1m61cm7mm Description: So haughty that she actually floats 2cm off the ground. When Rolled Up: "Aaahhh, it's Velvet! S-S-She's f-floating... B-B-Bobbing, really. Oh, how so disturbing!" We ♥ Katamari Where/How to Find: Old Lady (As Large as Possible 4) - Standing on top of a shark in the ocean. furniture. (Must roll Miki first). Size: 3m Description: It's been a while since this cousin stood on her own two feet. She's gotten taller since last time, so she doesn't need to float anymore. When Rolled Up: Oh!! You just rolled up some weird UFO thing! Wait..it's cousin Velvet! Oh, stop getting in the way! Stage Conclusion: "Oh, it's cousin Velvet. What were you doing on Earth? Hmm? You were making friends with the shark? We have no idea what you're talking about." Race Car: Three Wheeled Vehicle Mask: Tiny Controlling Prince Me & My Katamari Where/How to Find: Strawberry City - Beyond 4m barrier and she's walking on the road. Size: 4m Description: She's gotten taller since last time, so she doesn't need to float anymore. When Rolled Up: "Hmm? We feel something mellow... It's cousin Velvet! Out and about?" Stage Conclusion: "Oo, slipped Our silky mind. You had someone rolled up. We'll pop 'em over to Beanstalk Island. Grace them with a visit, yes?" Mask: Blue Feathered Mask Beautiful Katamari Where/How to Find: Chatéau Notre Desir - Under the fire place (try not to pick up anything on the way because the spot where she is hiding is very small) Size: 5cm Description: It's been a while since this cousin stood on her own two feet. She's gotten taller since last time, so she doesn't need to float anymore. Cousin Leaderboard Description: A cousin who's always in a rich mood. She's mature and speaks in a relaxed manner. When Rolled Up: "Hm? Something swanky...It's Velvet! We asked you to embroider our slippers!" Stage Conclusion: "Hm, something light... Velvet, of course! Peckish? The Princedom has Blue Velvet cake.. Hm." Katamari Forever Where/How to Find: Make a star 8 - Standing on top of a daruma body and a tea cup near the table and ironing board. Size: 10cm Description: It's been a while since this cousin stood on her own two feet. She's gotten taller since last time, so she doesn't need to float anymore. When Rolled Up: "What was that weird skirt just now? Oh it's Velvet!! Those are some pretty odd feet..." Stage Conclusion: "Oh, it's Velvet. This is the bee's knees! I'll just put you in the Village Square." Touch My Katamari Where/How to Find: Make it Big 4 - On the table to the left immediately past the 20cm barrier. Size: 30cm When Rolled Up: "Hmm? We saw a glint... Oh! It's Velvet! She's not floating today..." Stage Conclusion: "Goodness gracious! Look at this! Velvet is stuck on the Katamari! It's dangerous for you to be here, little one." Tap My Katamari'' How to Obtain: Description: Trivia *She can be found in the As Large As Possible 5 and Make a Star - 11 stages of We ♥ Katamari and Katamari Forever, she’s stuck on a space shuttle on the space shuttle island. **She can be rolled up at 300m. *She can be found in Dangerous Colony and Make a Star - Danger in Beautiful Katamari and Katamari Forever, she’s standing on a tall island near the pink flowery island. **She can be rolled up at 300m. *In the Cousins stage, she’s flying with Peso, near Shy. **She can be rolled up at 1m. Category:Characters Category:Cousins Category:Katamari Damacy: Characters Category:We ♥ Katamari: Characters Category:Me & My Katamari: Characters Category:Beautiful Katamari: Characters Category:Katamari Forever: Characters Category:Me & My Katamari: Cousins Category:We ♥ Katamari: Cousins Category:Beautiful Katamari: Cousins Category:Katamari Forever: Cousins Category:Touch My Katamari: Characters